Anything is Possible for a Possible
by Contestshippingforeves
Summary: May Possible and Kim Possible are teen heroes, they have to stop Drakken and Shego from dominating Larousse City, when they get to Larousse, they realize that it just might be impossible to save the city. But then they remember the motto, Anything is Possible for a Possible. May. Kim. best friends and sisters forever (A/N: well this is something different!) (:


**Hi guys! i know i need to update my other story, but right after i finish this chappy i will update the other story!(: so anyway, ive had this idea stuck in my head forever so i thought, why not publish it? and ya, i really like these two!(: oh and just to be clear, i wont make anything uneven, as in i will balance out these two pairings when i write about them, so I give my full attention to both of them.(: anyway hope u enjoy!**

**Oh and there are pokemon in this.**

**May: Blazekin, Delcatty, Dragonite, Latias****, Lucario, and a very special Umbreon that knows all different kinds of attacks and instead of yellow rings on its body, it has sleek silver rings.**

**Kim: Charizard, Gyrados, Scisor, Milotic, Latios, and a very special Leafeon that is just as strong as Umbreon. **

**Drew: Absol, Butterfree, Typhlosion, Masquerain, Roserade, and Flygon**

**Ron: (btw he still has his buddy Rofus with him) Venausaur, Empoleon, Charmander, Venomoth, Furret, Tauros**

**(A/N: I only did the Main characters)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Pokemon throughout the whole story.**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

"Alright Sapphire, I got the parts of the robot 2000, did you get yours?" I asked. I heard a reply saying that Sapphire had gotten all the other pieces to the robot that was left. '_Yess HA in your face Drakken and Shego!' _I met up with May and we were just about to head through the door when all of a sudden May and I hear Drakken yell at his henchmen... "STOP THEM YOU IDIOTS, BEFORE THEY GET AWAY!" Drakken must of known that the henchmen were very lazy so he pushed a button and lasers appeared everywhere. Drakken must of forgot something though... May and I are both really good at gymnastics! So getting passed these lasers would be a piece of cake! May must of thought the same thing, because she backed up, took a deep breathe, and started jumping around doing cartwheels, roundoffs, back flips, frontflips... etc..., I also passed the lasers with ease. Wasting no time at all, May and I both run to the exit and jump onto the plane and head off to the lab to bring back all the stolen pieces.

* * *

**Drakken's POV:**

"UGHHH SHEGOOO!" I scream. "Uh! yes, Dr. Drakken?" said Shego in a monotone voice. "WHY didn't you stop them!? I ask. "Well I knew there was no point in trying cause EVERYTIME you say your evil genius plan or whatever is foolproof, it ends up on the scoreboard, us, ZERO, and Kimmy and MayMay with hmmm I don't know... ONE-THOUSAND?! So there ya go, your reason. " replies Shego filing her nails. "But Shegooo, I know that this next plan will definetly work, plus Gemini, Camille, and Monkey Fist are assisting this evil plan!" I say. "We will take over Larousse by just using a sugarcube." I start. "OHHH, so a sugar cube is supposed to stop them, what are we gonna do, give them a gift basket?! Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiotic geeks!" yelled Shego. "NO! You didn't let me finish Shego, this sugarcube has something inside of it that once it's cemented real good to where no one can take it off, not even the strongest machine can break it, it will be on a very hot, almost burning floor, it will build a shield around Larousse so little MayMay and Kimmy won't be able to stop us from TAKING OVER LAROUSSE!" I say laughing evilly. "Oh oh one question, HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU GONNA TAKE OFF THE BARRIER ONCE IT'S DONE?! HUH?! HUH?!" asked/yelled Shego. "Uh...Uh... I uh... am still working on that, I then take a notecard out and on my to-do list, I murmered to myself enable 'CLOSE BARRIER' once evil domination is successful." The I look over my shoulder and give Shego a nervouse big smile, while she's just giving me 'the look'.

* * *

**May's POV:**

"Finally home!" I say as I stretch out my arms. "I know right, can you believe how slow that mission took?!" asked Kim. "Beep, Beep" went off the communicator in my pocket. I took it out and Gary came up on the screen typing away. Gary is a guy who passed elementary, middle school, high school, and college within a year, and he's dating Leaf, a friend of mine, so he's cool. "Hey May and Kim, I got some new for you, Drakken is on the move again and this time he's heading to Larousse, apparently wanting to take over the city, oh! and listen to this, he's not going alone, and I don't mean Shego, I mean he's going with Gemini, Camille, AND Monkey Fist! So since your going to be out numbered, I decided to enable things and now there in your backpacks, I got you laser lipglosses, sleep powder, paralyzing powder, and I got cool new battle suits for both of you guys!" explains Gary. "Thanks Gary, your the best!" Kim says. "No problem, good luck! Oh and by the way, uhh you guys have to go to high school, it's called Larousse High school, this mission will take awhile so I thought just to fit in, you could go to school, and don't forget keep your profiles low while your there! (Even though their images of themselves are posted everywhere on magazines, it was important to blend in.) I also got you rides to Larousse." exclaims Gary. And with that the screen went black. "Did he just say high school?!" I scream. Both of them hated high school, there were a bunch of snobs, jocks, and weirdos. " . 'ttt! says Kim giving the black screen her neckroll. "Ugh we should just get packing.." Kim said. Once we were finished packing, Gary, as he said, the jet was here. They boarded the jet, and in a flash they were there. "Thanks for the ride CoCo!" thanked Kim. "Awh, it was the least I could do after you saved my jet from being blown away by a tornado!" says CoCo. "oh no big, it just took some dragging and waLA! the jet was out!" replied Kim. When they landed, they realized this is where the adventure starts.

* * *

**Drakken's POV:**

This is where my evil plan will hatch! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA! I laughed evilly.

* * *

**I know short chappy but you know, chapter one for me is always the shortest, IDK why! lol(: Please review! hope you enjoyed this chappy!**


End file.
